Romantic Words
by Kristen3
Summary: When Niles offers to accompany Daphne to meet her favorite author, she finds a romance much better than any novel.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**Thanks to Andrea (iloveromance) for helping me out w/ some Seattle details and for encouraging me to write/post this! Also thanks to Leigh Ann (leighann415) for reading drafts! :)

"Morning, Dr. Crane!" Daphne exclaimed as she opened the door. "Breakfast is already on the table. Help yourself!"

Niles smiled. He loved how Daphne always treated him as if he were welcome here. It was a total contrast to the way his wife had been treating him lately. "Thank you," he replied. "You're looking lovely this morning!"

Daphne blushed at the compliment. She was still in her bathrobe, so it seemed a bit out of place, but it was probably just his way of being polite. She returned to her seat at the table. Since the older Dr. Crane had left for a meeting at the radio station, Daphne picked up the paper he'd left on the table. Mr. Crane had already taken out the sports page, since he knew no one else in the family wanted to read it. But Daphne flipped to the local section. She liked to read the stories about what was happening in the city. Her mother was always eager to hear about her only daughter's life in the States, and Daphne often satisfied her with stories from the newspaper. As she scanned the headlines, something caught her eye. "Best-Selling Author Richard Wilder Coming to Portland!" The man had written a string of highly successful romance novels. Daphne had read each and every one. If the picture on the back of the book was any indication, the man was certainly easy on the eyes! She wondered what it would be like to see him in person. But then she realized...Portland was in Oregon. "It figures!" she muttered to herself.

"What does, Daphne?" Niles asked. Up until this point, he'd been too mesmerized by watching Daphne to even eat a bite of breakfast.

"Oh, it's just this author who's coming to Oregon for a book signing this weekend. I'd love to go and see him, but it's three hours away! He's awfully handsome, though..." She let out a sigh as she thought of the picture she'd seen of him.

"Daph, you actually want to drive all the way to Portland, just to see some guy who wrote a bunch of sappy books?!" Martin asked.

"You wouldn't understand!" Daphne replied in frustration. "You think any book that doesn't have to do with bloody sports is worthless."

"Don't listen to Dad, Daphne," Niles said. "I understand how you feel. Frasier and I wanted so badly to meet a famous opera singer when we were young. But it was too far away."

Daphne let out a sigh. "I suppose I could drive over there. Although being by meself all that time would make for a lonely drive."

Niles' ears perked up. "If it's company you want, I'll be glad to go with you. I could even drive if you wanted!"

"You'd really do that, Dr. Crane?" Daphne asked in surprise.

"Of course," Niles replied immediately. "It sounds like fun!"


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne could hardly believe that Dr. Crane would volunteer to spend a whole Saturday chauffeuring her all the way to Portland. But when she asked him if he really wanted to do this, he explained that the bookstore was four stories tall. He had several books on psychiatry he'd been meaning to purchase. So, that Saturday morning, Niles showed up bright and early at Elliot Bay Towers. When he arrived at apartment 1901, Daphne once again greeted him eagerly. Niles ignored the skeptical glances of his older brother. Frasier might disapprove, but Niles couldn't care less. What mattered was making Daphne happy.

Soon they made their way down to Niles' Mercedes. As Daphne chattered on enthusiastically about their trip, Niles found himself growing excited along with her. Even if he'd had no romantic interest in her, he would have found her company pleasant. Luckily for him, Daphne didn't really expect him to hold up his end of the conversation. He simply listened as she told him about growing up with a house full of boys who never seemed to give her a moment's privacy. Niles suspected that she trusted him with these details more than she ever would have trusted his father or brother. It was a whole new reason to love her, as if he hadn't already found dozens of others.

The three hour drive flew by, and Niles was almost disappointed to see it end. When they arrived at Powell's City of Books, they saw a massive crowd of people lining up to meet the famous author. Daphne could hardly believe it. She'd never imagined it would be like this. For a moment, the thought of actually being here, in the same place where Richard Wilder would be, intimidated her.

Niles saw that she was a bit overwhelmed. "We can go home now if you've changed your mind," he said.

Daphne took a deep breath. "No. We came all this way, and I know I'll regret it if I don't get me book signed. I'd hate to miss an opportunity like this."

Daphne's comment made Niles think of the chances he'd missed, times when he could've revealed his feelings for her. Perhaps this trip might benefit the both of them.

They got on line with the other fans who were waiting to have their books signed. Daphne's heart began to race as she realized she was going to meet a famous (not to mention handsome) author. Her nerves were out of control. Once again, she began to chatter to Niles, telling him all about the romance novels Richard Wilder had written. She sighed whenever she recalled the most romantic scenes.

Niles listened to Daphne's excited chatter. Many times he wanted to interrupt her as she described the stories she'd read where men boldly declared their love for the heroine. She seemed to think that moments like that only happened in fiction. Niles longed to correct her, but now was not the time. The line kept moving, and soon Daphne was only a few feet away from the table where Richard Wilder sat. "Ooh, I can see him!" she said as it came into view.

Niles smiled. He loved seeing Daphne so happy, and knowing he was the cause. Daphne worked so hard taking care of Frasier and his father. Niles had no doubt whatsoever that bringing her here had been the right thing.

Soon Daphne made it to the head of the line. She placed her book on the table in front of the author. He looked at her, expecting her to introduce herself, but Daphne merely stared at him, too dazed to speak.

Richard turned the book towards him, pen in hand, ready to sign. "Whom do I make this out to?"

Niles stepped forward. He put a reassuring hand on her back. "This is Daphne."

Richard nodded and began to sign the book. "Are you her husband?" he asked. Most of the people here were women, but a few husbands and boyfriends had been willing to come, too.

Daphne blushed when she heard the question. "N-no. This is Dr. Niles Crane. He's me friend." She slipped her hand into Niles'.

Niles' heart warmed at her touch. But he could not ignore the pain he felt at the way she'd introduced him. He wondered how someone could believe in romance so much, and yet not even see what was in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

After getting Daphne's book signed, she and Niles listened as the author read from his latest novel and took time to answer questions from fans. Niles didn't pay much attention, because he was too busy watching Daphne. The whole time Richard Wilder spoke, Daphne couldn't take her eyes off him. Not only that, but she couldn't stop smiling. When there were no more questions, the event was over, just like that. The crowd quickly dispersed.

"Let's go, Dr. Crane. I'm sure you're anxious to get home," Daphne said. All of a sudden, she pulled him into a hug. "Thank you so much for bringing me here!" She kissed his cheek.

For a moment, Niles felt as if the room had begun to spin. When he'd recovered, he smiled at her. "You're welcome, Daphne." He was eager to get on the road, but not so much because he wanted to get home. He was hoping for another chance to learn about Daphne's thoughts and feelings.

They got back into the car and started to drive back towards Seattle. Daphne was quiet now, too busy staring at the autograph to talk. As they continued on down the highway, she began to yawn.

"If you're tired, you can go to sleep," Niles told her. "We'll be home in no time."

Daphne sighed, only then realizing how heavy her eyelids were. "All right," she said. A second later, she was out like a light.

Niles continued to drive, only allowing himself to glance at her from the corner of his eye. He was determined to get her home safe and sound. How could he not drive carefully, when the woman he loved was sitting right next to him?

But even his determination could not overcome the power of the dark, empty stretch of road in front of him. It also didn't help that he heard Daphne's slow, even breathing as she slept on. Niles willed himself to stay awake, and for a moment, it seemed to work. But that moment did not last.

He felt his eyes begin to close...he was almost asleep. The next thing he knew, he heard Daphne's voice. "Dr. Crane, look out!"

He woke with a start, alarmed when he opened his eyes and saw that he had left the pavement and was now headed straight toward a tree.


	4. Chapter 4

Niles swerved hard, his heart pounding. He let out a sigh of relief when he found himself back on the road. As soon as he could, he carefully turned back on to the shoulder, this time making certain to put the car into park. "Are you all right?" he asked, turning to Daphne.

"Yes, I think so," Daphne replied.

Niles once again let out a sigh. He immediately drew her close, rubbing her back as he held her. "I'm so sorry, Daphne. I guess I was more tired than I realized. But I would never, ever jeopardize your safety on purpose!"

Daphne pulled out of the embrace. "I know that, Dr. Crane. It was just an accident. I trust you."

Niles felt his heart melt at her smile. He could hardly believe that she could still say that after he'd nearly gotten them both killed. He couldn't resist reaching over to gently squeeze her hand. "I think it's clear neither of us is any shape to drive all the way back home now. Let's just find someplace to stay for the night, and then we'll call Dad and Frasier to let them know what happened."

Daphne nodded. "All right."

Niles was suddenly grateful for modern technology as he took out his cellphone. A quick glance at its built-in GPS told him there was a small motel just off the next exit. He was more accustomed to staying in five-star hotels, but at the moment, that motel was an answer to a prayer. As he once again turned on the engine, Niles thought of only one thing: getting the two of them safely to that motel. All thoughts of spending the night with Daphne would have to wait.

Niles carefully drove until he saw the exit sign. He then turned off, and sure enough, there it was. Fortunately, lights were on inside. He could only hope they would have a pair of rooms available. They parked and got out of the car. Niles felt strange walking up to the door without a single piece of luggage. He and Daphne walked to the counter. "We'd like two rooms, please," Niles said.

The clerk consulted her book. "Sorry, we've only got one vacancy. It's got a queen-sized bed, though. Will that be OK?"

Niles swallowed hard, finding it a bit difficult to breathe. "Um...do you have a cot or something?"

The clerk shook her head. "Sorry. We're all out. You going to take the room, or what?"

Niles and Daphne exchanged a look. "It's only for the one night," Daphne said.

"All right, we'll take it."

Moments later, they were being escorted to their room. "Here you are," the clerk said, handing Niles the key. "Have a nice night." With that, she walked away.

Niles turned to Daphne and smiled nervously.

Daphne reached over, squeezing his hand. "I know you're a bit nervous about spending the night together, but it'll be fine. It's just for one night!"

How was it Daphne always seemed to know what he was feeling? Well, most of the time, anyway. He opened the door. The room was small, and sparsely furnished. Just a bed, a small table, and a TV. Next to the bed was a nightstand which most likely contained a Gideon Bible. It wasn't exactly heaven, but it would do. He walked over to the bed. "Well, I guess we'll just call Frasier, and then turn in. We should probably get on the road as early as possible tomorrow. I don't think driving at night is a good idea." Daphne nodded. Just then, another thought occurred to him. "I guess we'll have to sleep in our clothes."

Daphne grinned. "No we don't." She picked up a small shopping back with a Powell's logo on it. "This was supposed to be a surprise, but I think it's better if I give it to you now. While you were in the men's room, I bought you a souvenir."

"Daphne, you didn't have to buy me anything! I...well, thank you," Niles stammered, feeling his face grow hot.

Daphne shrugged. "It's nothing much. Just a couple of t-shirts." She handed him his.

Niles took it, amazed at her thoughtfulness. He was used to sleeping in expensive silk pajamas, but he had a feeling this would be nearly as comfortable. He looked at it in wonder for a moment. But luckily he came to his senses quickly. "I'll just go put this on, and then call Frasier to let him know where we are."

Daphne nodded, and Niles quickly went into the bathroom to change. After taking off his suit, he removed his ever-present cellphone from the breast pocket. He then stepped out of the bathroom, feeling a bit awkward in this attire. But Daphne didn't seem to mind. "I'm glad it fits!" she said. Niles blushed at her compliment. Then he noticed she'd used the time he was away to change into her own shirt. Somehow it seemed to look much better on her than his did on him.

Niles held up his cellphone. "We'd better call Frasier now so he knows where we are," he said. He used speed dial to place the call. "Daphne and I decided we're a bit too tired to make the drive all the way back to Seattle. We found a motel right near the highway, and we'll leave first thing in the morning." He paused while Frasier expressed his disapproval of the situation. "Everything's fine, Frasier. I promise you, I'll take good care of Daphne." With that, he hung up the phone.

Daphne smiled, touched by what he'd told his brother. But of course he would take good care of her. Even after what had happened tonight, she still felt there was nowhere else she would be safer than right here. When Dr. Crane approached the bed, she stood up. "Which side would you like?"

Niles looked at her, surprised by the question. Even with his long marriage to Maris, he had very little experience sleeping with a woman, in any sense of the word. "Um...it doesn't matter, Daphne."

"All right. I'll take the left then." She walked around to the other side of the bed, lifting up the covers before getting in. Niles did the same. His heart raced at the thought of sleeping so close to Daphne. He got into bed, immediately turning on his side. Daphne's face was just inches from his. He longed to kiss her goodnight. But he knew that such a thing would be totally inappropriate under the circumstances.

"Goodnight, Dr. Crane. Pleasant dreams." She turned out the lamp, plunging their room into complete darkness.

Suddenly, underneath the covers, Niles felt Daphne take hold of his hand. Her touch caused him to sigh immediately. He drifted off, knowing his dreams would most certainly be pleasant.


	5. Chapter 5

Niles' first thought as he awoke and found himself looking into Daphne's eyes was that maybe he'd died, and this was what heaven looked like. If that were the case, he wouldn't have been disappointed. But he slowly realized he was still on earth. That wasn't a disappointment, either.

"Morning," Daphne said with a smile.

"Good morning, Daphne." Once again, he had an impulse to kiss her. But he resisted it. He reluctantly got out of bed.

Daphne followed suit. Barely saying a word to each other, they changed into their clothes from yesterday. Then they checked out of the motel. Luckily, there was a diner not far from where they were. While eating, they once again said little. Niles was more determined than ever to get Daphne home safely. But in the back of his mind, something told him he would have to speak up eventually. He'd narrowly missed a tragedy, and that gave him a new purpose. One which he hoped to share with Daphne when they were back in Seattle.

As they got back on the road, Daphne began to sense that something was on Dr. Crane's mind. She wanted to talk to him, to find out what was bothering him. But something told her he didn't want to talk yet. Instead, she watched out the window as they drove on. All the while, she prayed that whatever was upsetting him, he would tell her about it whenever he was ready.

Once Niles saw the "Welcome To Seattle" sign, he breathed a sigh of relief. They were home, or nearly home. He'd done it, he'd gotten them both home safely. Now there was just that other matter to consider. He headed straight for Elliot Bay Towers, knowing his father and brother would be waiting for them anxiously.

He parked his car, and they got out. As they rode up nineteen floors in the elevator, Niles felt his pulse begin to race. If he wanted to speak to Daphne, it would have to be now, before they faced their family, and the many questions they would surely have. When they stepped off across from Frasier's apartment, Niles gently touched her arm. "Daphne," he said.

"What?" Daphne replied, surprised.

"I'm sorry I've been so quiet. It's just that I've been thinking..."

Daphne immediately took his hand. "If you're worried about last night, you know, sleeping with me, well, you shouldn't be. I liked it." She blushed as she said it, wondering what he would think of her now.

Niles laughed. "Actually, I wanted to ask you something." He paused, remembering that moment when he'd seen the tree looming in front of him. That could've been the last thing he ever saw. That was why he had to do this. He saw Daphne watching him, waiting to hear what he had to say. "Do you think I could borrow one of those books, the Richard Wilder ones?"

"Why, Dr. Crane, are you suddenly interested in romance novels?" she asked with a laugh. "What would your brother think?"

Niles felt a surge of love for her. It made him feel even more certain. "No. It's just that...there's someone who's very special to me, and I think I need to tell her that. I thought maybe I could get a few pointers."

Daphne took both of his hands in hers. "Oh, Dr. Crane," she said, sighing. "All that time we were together, and you never even told me you were interested in someone! If you love her so much, why haven't you told her yet?"

Niles smiled. He loved the way she cared about him, trying to give him advice, not even thinking for a moment that she was the person he loved. But that was about to change. "Well, it's a bit awkward. You see, she lives with my brother."

Daphne's heart stopped for a moment. She gasped as the meaning of his words sunk in. He loved her? A million questions raced through her mind. She hardly knew what to say. But then she remembered the previous night. Even though she knew she should've been frightened after the near-accident, she'd felt completely safe. As long as he was with her, she knew she would be OK. That meant only one thing. She belonged with him. Slowly, she leaned forward. When their lips met, the kiss confirmed what her heart already knew. As the kiss continued, Daphne realized something. Happy endings didn't only exist in romance novels and fairy tales. Once in a while, they happened in real life, too.

**The End**


End file.
